Welcome To Ouran Academy
by Tea1706
Summary: Yuri Kagami was accepted to attend this prestigious private school, when she meets the host club for the first time. She develops a crush on Tamaki, the Host King, but finding out about one of the guys, not being a guy at all.
1. First Visit To Ouran Academy

One day, I walked into Ouran Academy dressed in the yellow female school uniform.

"I feel so out of place here, my parents should have sent me to a normal high school, like an normal child."

As I was roaming the school halls, I came upon a room with a sign which said "Music Room #3".

"Hmm... a music room, guess it wouldn't be harmful to take a small peek inside," I thought.

I placed my hand on the silver door handle, slowly opening it. There was a gentle gust of rose petals as I entered the room. I then heard a group of voices.

"Welcome."

A group of guys, who called themselves the Host Club, stood formerly in the room.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest." said the two orange haired twins.

I just stood there, speechless of what to say next.

Despite my nervousness, a raven haired boy with glasses made his way over to me.

"Good afternoon, mademoiselle," said the boy with the glasses. "May I please have your name?"

"My name is Yuri Kagami," I said.

The boy with the glasses added my name to his little tablet.

"Since you're our newest guest, who would you like to be your host for this evening?"

He named off each of the different types.

"Which one would you prefer this evening? Tamaki, the prince type? Mori, the strong silent type? Honey, the boy Lolita type? Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil type? Haruhi, the normal type? Or would you prefer the cool type like me?"

Not knowing who to pick, I just chose one at random, and hoped for the best.

"Um.. I would like the prince type." I said.

"Excellent choice, that is our host club president Tamaki Suoh, right this way."

He led me over to a blonde haired boy who was seated on one of the fancy couches.

"Tamaki, you have a new client. I would like to introduce you to Miss Yuri Kagami."

I bowed.

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you."

Tamaki turns his head towards me, with a warm welcoming smile.

"Pleasure to meet you.. my sweet princess, won't you please have a seat?" said Tamaki.

I took a seat on the couch.

"What's with the medical doctor cosplay?" I asked.

"To answer your direct question, princess. The host club is trying out this new hospital theme for the first time... ever." replied Tamaki. "Is it alright if I gave you a little check-up?"

(Author's Note: I'm trying to write him in his prince character while cosplaying as a medical doctor.)

I was startled by the question, but then I nod yes in reply. He took off his prop stethoscope from around his neck and putting it in his ears, also placing the round diaphragm on the top left of my chest listening to her heartbeat. I sat very still, breathing normally as he listened.

"The thumping sound of your heart fluttering tells your true feelings for me, my princess," said Tamaki.

Haruhi, who was pushing around a teacup cart, kept a close eye on him.

"Dang, he is so hot," I thought, while blushing.

Tamaki places the stethoscope back around the top of his neck.

"Now, say 'ahh'."

I opened up my mouth saying 'ahh'. He took a small popsicle stick and placed it on my tongue, then shining with a pen light shined into my throat.

The other hosts were adapting to the hospital theme with their personal touch to the role.

(I'll let you guys do the imagining for your favorite pairs in medical lab coats, you welcome.)

"By the way, may I ask you a question?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure, what is it?" I answered.

"Are you new to this school, because I haven't seen you around here before," said Tamaki.

I paused for a moment, then answered his question.

"Yes, I recently got accepted to attend this school," I said. "That's probably why."

Then Tamaki lifted my chin, and leans in for a kiss. But when he caught me off guard, he took the chance of checking my eyes with a little pen light.

"Your eyes are as blue as the ocean," said Tamaki, moving the light in and out off my vision.

I shyly blush at his compliment.

"Will I be seeing you more, my princess?" asked Tamaki.

I nodded slightly, still blushing. The clock chimed the end of the day for the host club.

"Looks like our time is up, till tomorrow, I bid you farewell," said Tamaki, princely bows and kisses my hand.

I immediately snapped out of my romantic daze.

"Uh yeah, see you tomorrow Tamaki." I said.

I walked out of the host club, thinking about something.

'Hmm.. I wonder if he is the right one?.' I thought to myself.

To Be Continued..


	2. First Visit To Ouran Academy (Part 2)

**Sorry my readers for a late update, I've been busy with work and all. I'll be adding a twist later on in the story, so stay tuned. Now on the show.. uh I mean chapter**

* * *

"Tomorrow is my entrance exam," I thought. "Maybe coming to this school won't be so bad."

After my first encounter with the school's host club, I started to daydream about that dreamy Tamaki Suoh. However, I was too distracted to pay attention to what was in front, and thus I bumped into a girl that was a little bit taller than me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said Kiyo Shimuzu, whispering "pipsqueak" at the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry, my apologies," I said.

"Hmph," said Kiyo, turning her head and walking away in a snobbish manner.

'What's her problem?" I thought. "And did I hear her call me a 'pipsqueak' ?."

I refocused on touring the school grounds.

"Are all the girls rich and snobby like that here? I certainly don't want to get on her bad side," I thought.

Chimes rang throughout the building.

"Oop, that must mean the school day is over?" I said.

I saw a couple of students leaving with their belongings. One of the students that had left was Tamaki.

"Mm.. Tamaki," I said, beginning to space out again. Then I realized, "Ah, who am I kidding, I can't compete with any of these girls. Even if I do pass my entrance exam I'm still going to be the shortest student in my class."

My cell phone rings, I checked to see who it was? On the screen it displayed 'Mom'. Despite my mother always checking on me every 2 hours, I did not want to answer it. Sadly I had to answer the call.

"Hello mother," I said, sarcastically.

"Yuri, I expected you home a hour ago, where are you?" said Mother.

"You worry about me too much," I replied.

"You're my only daughter, and I want what's best for you," said my mother. "Including your safety."

"Whatever mother, I will be home soon. I was just having my own private peek at the school," I said scoffing.

"Okay, see you when you get here," said my mother. "Tootles. Oh, and your father wants to speak with you once you arrived home."

"Ugh... I hate when she says 'tootles'. The only time when she ever says it, is when she's drunk," I thought. "Father wants to speak with me, uh-oh. This can't be good."

" to you later," I said to my mother.

I ended the call.

"Jeez, overprotective much ?," I said. "Every time, every stinkin' time."

Tamaki walks to his limo and his driver opens the door.

"Hmm.. I so want to be his so badly," I thought, daydreaming, then quickly snaps out of it. "No, don't ever think that way. It's creepy."

I sighed, and then walked toward the limo my father had sent to pick me up.

"Young Miss," said the limo driver, opening the passenger side door.

I climbed in and the driver shut the car door.

"Now I know, I have to pass my entrance exam, I just gotta. That way I can see Tamaki again,'"I thought.

As the driver was driving through the streets, my mind started to wander.

"Wonder what Father wants to talk me about?" I said, to myself. "Hope nothing too boring. His lectures lately have been droll and long, like they always were."

The driver was listening in to my conversation without saying a word. We entered the driveway of the mansion. The driver got out and opened the car door for me.

"Home sweet home," I said, walking up to the entrance of my parents' mansion, and the butler answered the door.

"Welcome home, Miss Yuri. May I take your coat?" asked the butler."How was your outing?"

"Eventful," I replied to our butler Jeeves,in a happy tone of voice, sliding off my coat. "Is father home?"

"Yes, he's currently in his office," said Jeeves.

"Thanks," I said, rushing off to see my father.

I found my father's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Father.

I put my hand on the doorknob, as thoughts flew through my mind as I turned it, walking in. My father noticed me as I entered the room.

"Ah, Yuri," said Father, acknowledging me. "Come, sit. I have something I need to discuss with you."

I gulped at the thought, closed the door, and walked over and sat in a chair that was placed in front of his mahogany style desk. (Author's Note: DBZ Abridged reference 'Ma-hogany')

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Father?" I said, with a cheerful smile.

He was silent for a moment, then he spoke in a serious tone.

"Yuri, tomorrow is your entrance exam, I want to know if you are prepared, for it is important. This exam, should you pass, will be proof to me that you what it takes to be in high school." said Father.

I hesitated a bit.

"Tell me about it, I am nervous already, and it's a night before the exam," I thought. Lying to my dad, I said, "Yes, I am totally prepared. This exam will be a piece of cake."

He looked at me like I was lying to him, which I actually was.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." said Father. "By the way you did happen to walk past your mother at some point ?"

"No, why ?" I replied.

"She's been drinking too much red wine lately, best keep your distance from her for a while." said Father.

'Figures as much." I thought. "Was that all you want to speak to me about?"

He paused.. then asked me.

"One other thing, did you come across the school's host club? There's a fellow that goes by the name Kyoya Ootori." said Father.

I paused as well before answering, knowing of what his question might entail.

"Uh.. I did." I replied.

"Splendid. I had a very opportune moment to meet his father at one of my business meetings along my travels." said Father. "And he mentioned about his younger son, Kyoya being a part of some elegant club of some sorts."

Having the name 'Host Club' mentioned got me a little flustered. I started to get all red in the face.

"You're turning red, are you feeling alright ?" said Father, as he felt my forehead.

"Uh.." I said, delaying my answer even more.

"Well, you don't feel hot." said Father.

"No, really I am fine. " I said.

"Alright." replied Father, thinking if I was telling the truth or not. "Now, I suggest you go to bed early . You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes Father." I said.

He gets up, hugs me, and kissed me on my forehead.

"You're my precious little girl... blooming like a beautiful rose right before my eyes." said Father, complementing.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." I said, to my dad.

He chuckles happily.

"Go on now." said her dad. "Get a bit to eat, then head off to bed, and don't stay up late.

I chuckled playfully back.

"I love you daddy." I said.

"Love you too, my lotus blossom." said Father.

He gave me one last kiss on the forehead and motioned me out of his office. I placed my hand back on the doorknob, turning it, and walked out. No sooner as I exited the room, I heard mother yelling gibberish from the kitchen.

"Even though he told me to keep clear of her while she's drunk, hmm.. maybe I'll have our butler bring up a food tray to my room instead." said Yuri. "After all that's what being wealthy about. Oh geez, now I am starting to sound like my mother."

I summoned for Jeeves.

"Jeeves." I said, demanding.

He came to my call.

"Yes, Miss Yuri." said Jeeves.

"Have the cook whip up a small meal for me, and bring it up to my room. I'll be eating in there tonight." I said.

"Very well, Miss Yuri. I'll shall bring it to you when it's ready." said Jeeves. "Would there be any particular meal you would prefer ?"

"Mm.. I can go for something beefy. Um.. a small 8 oz steak, medium rare, with some mashed potatoes also with some mixed vegetables." I said.

"I shall speak to the cook about your meal order miss, would you like me to do anything else for you ?." said Jeeves.

"No, that would be all for now, thank you." I said.

"My pleasure young miss." said Jeeves.

I walk up the grand steps towards my bedroom door, letting out a tired yawn, then plopping down on my comfortable bed in a happy spaced out expression.

'Meeting the host club was the highlight of my day.' I thought. 'Especially introducing myself to Tamaki Suoh. Something about him just makes me feel all warm inside when I'm in his presence. Could it be I'm falling for him ? Nah, it can't be. I mean, he's the Host king, of course he'll be the most popular.'

A blush now flushed across my cheeks, at the thought of him. Jeeves finally brought up the meal that she requested.

"Here you are miss, your meal as you requested." said Jeeves.

"Thank you Jeeves." I said. "Just set it on my desk."

Jeeves set down the tray of food on my desk.

"You may leave now." I said, to Jeeves.

Jeeves bowed slightly and left my room. As I slid off my bed and over to my desk, I nibbled on dinner and thought about today's encounter with Tamaki.

'I'll have you in my dreams tonight, my sweet prince.' I thought.

* * *

To be continued. Next chapter is Chapter 3.


	3. Entrance Exam and Meeting Kimie

8 AM, the next day. I woke up extra early to get ready.

"Okay, I am fully confident that I can pass my entrance exam." I said. "Studying last minute can either be a test of my brain power or be an epic fail for me."

My stomach began growling for breakfast.

"Uh oh, better get something to eat before heading off. Don't want to be starving during the test." I said, finishing getting dressed.

I wore something a little different this time. Just for today, I wore a long pink skirt with a white blouse. As I'm walking out of my room, my mother came out her and father's bedroom, hanging her head in pain.

"Oo, my head." said Mother. "I've got to remind myself to quit drinking."

She looks to see me standing the hallway.

"Morning sweetie." said Mother. "You're up bright and early, what's the occasion ?"

"I have an important entrance exam at Ouran Academy." I said, sarcastically. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Sorry I decided to have a glass of wine, but I may have gotten a bit carried away." said Mother.

I sighed, not wanting to deal with this conversation right now.

"Mom, I wish I can finish this little chat with you, but I have to get going." I said.

My mother held her head again in pain.

"Have a good day honey, and good luck on your exam." said Mother.

I just rolled my eyes, walking downstairs to grab a snack to eat.

"Good morning Miss Yuri, I was just on my way to wake you." said Jeeves.

"Morning Jeeves." I said. "I got myself up this morning, is the car outside?"

"The limo is all ready and waiting." said Jeeves.

I grabbed a piece of toast, biting into it, and then I grabbed a bottle of drinkable yogurt. I then ran out to the limo, as the driver opened the car door, and then I got in. He got into the driver's seat.

"Where to this morning, young miss ?." said the driver.

"Ouran Academy please." I said, to the limo driver, as I was buckling up.

"Right away." said the driver.

He drove off towards the Academy.

* * *

Third Person POV

The students were starting to arrive at the school, including Tamaki who met up with Kyoya for today's plans.

"Let's do the medical doctor theme again, I felt more heroic, dawning that white coat." said Tamaki, dramatically.

Kyoya sighs sarcastically.

"Again, don't you think we should change it up, so the other costumes get their fair share of being used ?" said Kyoya, persuading Tamaki to change his mind.

"I say we use that theme one more time." said Tamaki. "Maybe I can finally see Haruhi in a cute nurse's outfit."

"Doing the same theme twice in a row." said Kyoya. "Cause according to the club's budget, it is at a sustainable level, where we can order more costumes, or order more of that commoner's coffee that you're so wildly obsessed about."

"Oo, let's order some today, our supply is getting rather low." replied Tamaki.

Kyoya checked the budget numbers on his digital notebook.

'He practically shreds through the club spending's like a woman on a spending binge." thought Kyoya.

Kyoya sighs, putting up with his little idea once again.

"It wouldn't hurt the budget, by doing the same theme twice. Above all, since you're the host king and top requested, you get the final say of what the club does." said Kyoya.

"Then it's settled. This afternoon will be another successful day for the host club." said Tamaki, flicking his hair with his left hand, dramatically.

Thus Tamaki and Kyoya walked into the Academy building to starting their school day.

* * *

Yuri's POV

The limo pulled up to Ouran Academy.

"We're here." said my father's limo driver.

The driver gets out to open my door. As I slide out, my nerves start to creep up on me.

'I've been here just yesterday, but today I'm like a nervous wreck, must be my entrance exam...' I thought, frozen in place.

I tried to calm myself down, but to no avail, I still couldn't budge. Then I thought of Tamaki, which helped me a little bit.

"No, I have to focus on taking this exam, I can't let thoughts of Tamaki clouding my mind from passing it." I said. "After the test is over, then there will be time to daydream about him."

I sigh and confidently walked into the school. Inside the building, there were still some lingering students out in the hallway during homeroom. I strolled over to a random girl hoping not to run into another stuck up person like I did yesterday.

"Um, excuse me." I said, anxiously.

The girl just ignored me and walked away.

'Well, that's a fine how you do.' I thought, sarcastically.

A boyish looking girl who saw that I was anxious, walks over.

"Hi, it looks like you need a little bit of help finding your way.' said the boyish girl. "It's kinda hard asking for directions around here."

I was shocked that out of all the students in this school that I've already bumped into were either snobby or arrogant, this boyish looking girl was completely nice. (Author's Note: It's Haruhi.)

"Ah hi, uh, do you know where I can find the room for taking entrance exams ?" I said, nervously.

The boyish looking girl points down the hallway.

"Go down this hallway and you want to take a left." said the boyish girl.

"Thank you." I replied.

"No problem." said the boyish girl.

I then ran off to get to the homeroom. I started walking down the hallway a little ways then taking a left. I had found the exam room, then proceeded to knock on the door. A teacher who was scheduled to be there for my entrance exam opened the door, and there she stood to notice me. I saw that the classroom was empty.

"Hello, are you Miss Yuri Kagami ?." asked the teacher.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Excellent, you're just in time for your 9:00 AM exam." said the teacher. "Feel free to sit in whatever row you want."

"Also, am I allowed to have a small snack in between the test ?" I asked.

"If you need to have a small nibble of something, you may." replied the teacher.

I sat in the front row only because I felt comfortable in the front.

"The exam will contains 2 parts. One is written, the other half will be not written." said the teacher. 'You will have 2 hours to complete it, good luck."

The teacher passed out the first part which was the Japanese English writing portion along with a Number 2 pencil.

'Okay I can do this. I want to prove to father and mother that I can do things on my own." I thought.

"Pencil up." said the teacher.

I picked up the pencil into my right hand.

"Begin the test." said the teacher.

I began to go at it, like a bull charging at someone.

* * *

As the day went on, classes were changing every couple of hours.

* * *

I struggled through the math of the test, but I managed to finish. I'd let out a sigh signaling that I was finished with the test.

"Pencil down." said the teacher.

"Woo. that was a long test, but I think I passed." I said.

"Hold on, I have to check all of your answers before you can start celebrating." replied the teacher. "So that I can calculate your final score. Do you want me to text your test score?"

"That would be great." I said, writing my cell phone number, then handed my number to the teacher. "Here is the number to reach me, and thank you for the opportunity for letting me take this entrance exam."

"As soon as I am totaling up your final scores, you'll be getting a text from me if you passed or not." said the teacher.

I glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway reading 12:00PM.

'I'll hang out for a while, I really don't have to be anywhere at the moment.' I thought.

I yawned, then went to find somewhere to rest my eyes.

* * *

Two hours passed, I awoke to the sound of my cell phone buzzing, I took it out to check. The text read:

"Congrats, you passed your exam. Your total score was 100% out of 100. I will submit your score to our school records, an escort will be coming to take you to get measured for a school uniform. And welcome to Ouran Academy Miss Kagami."

After reading the text, I jumped for joy, which caused a scene. Students that were in the hallway when I shouted looked at me like I have two heads.

"Eh. Eh. Ahem." said Yuri, embarrassed. "Sorry."

I started to head to meet with the school's on hand tailors to get fitted for a girl school uniform, when a girl who walked up to me.

"Are you.. by any chance our newest student Miss Yuri Kagami ?" said the girl.

"Yes." I replied.

"Please follow me to our school own fitting/changing room." said the girl.

I followed the escort.

* * *

Meanwhile, In The Music Room #3...

The host club members headed to the music room, to prepare the club room for their clients/fan girls. As they all got changed. Honey asked a question.

"Has anyone seen my toy prop stethoscope ?" asked Honey.

"Mitsukuni, you left it your prop box." spoke Mori.

"Oh that's right, I forgot I put in there last time." said Honey. "Thanks Takashi."

He went over and search through his toy props.

"Found it!" said Honey, giggling right after.

Meanwhile...

"Another opportunity for us to play doctor right." said Karou.

"We can play 'that' type of medical doctor role play later on tonight." said Hikaru.

"Mm, I like the sound of that." said Karou. "For now, we need to keep to our brotherly-love bits for the ladies."

"I'm using the other room to get change, so none of you peak in." said Haruhi.

Haruhi walked into the other room to change into a male nurse outfit. Tamaki badly want to see her as a female nurse, but Haruhi kept fending him off of the idea.

* * *

Yuri's POV

My escort took me to the fitting room.

"Alright, this is Yuri Kagami, she needs to be measured plus fitted for a female yellow school uniform." said the girl escort.

One of the female tailors led me onto a display platform, then used a white measuring tape to measure all parts of my body. I didn't mind it at all.

"Yuri Kagami, 5 foot six, chest; A cup. Arm/shoulder length; 7 centimeters." said the female seamstress.

'At least they're not making in fun of my height or my measurements.' I thought.

When the measurements were finished, the tailor picked out the correct size uniform for me.

"Wow that was quick. You really know what you're doing." I said, to the tailor, impressed.

"The changing rooms are right there next to you." said the girl escort.

I entered into one of the changing curtains, changed out of my regular clothes, then slipped on the yellow school uniform dress.

"It fits." I said.

"Splendid. Show us." said the female tailor.

I opened the curtain revealed the school uniform that formed on my body.

"That's looks really good on you." complimented the girl escort.

"It's not much of a school dress code, but I'll get used to like the ladies uniforms." I said, "By the way I didn't quite catch your name."

The girl escort spoke and asked. "Me ?"

"Yeah, you obviously complimented me on the uniform. it's only respectful that I return the compliment." I said, to the girl escort.

"It's Kimie." said the girl.

"Kimie, that's a nice name." I replied.

"You really think so?" said Kimie. "There are not a lot of girls who have the name Kimie, at least not around here." (Author's Note: This a OC character friend, came up with on the fly.)

"Where are my manners ? I'm Yuri Kagami, nice to meet you Kimie." I said.

"Pleasure." said Kimie. "Now that you're all set with your school uniform, all you need to do is set up for your school classes. It can be done tomorrow, since the school day is over. Just think of what you like to study, and a school counselor can take care of the rest."

"Okay. What study subject are there to study here?" I asked Kimie, curious.

"There is Law, Business, Foreign Language, and of course Etiquette." said Kimie.

"I'll have to think really hard as to what I want to study." I said.

Then I realized something.

"Oh, I gotta get going. I'll see you later Kimie." I said, about ready to flee.

"Meet me in front of the school, tomorrow morning." said Kimie, told me.

"I will, cya." I said, running off.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Alright, everybody ready?" asked Tamaki.

"Ready." said the twins.

"I'm ready Tama-chan, Takashi is too." said Honey.

Haruhi sighs. "Ready."

Kyoya was just writing a couple of things in his digital notebook.

"Places everyone, our guests should be arriving any moment now." said Tamaki.

* * *

I made my way down the hallway toward Music Room 3. When I got there, I stopped right outside the music room doors. I slowly calm down my racing thoughts and took a small deep breath, as I put my hand on the handle of the door and proceed to open it. Roses flowed through the entrance, the pink rose petals ceased as soon as I walked in the room. There...standing in my line of sight was...Tamaki Suoh, surrounded by his host club.

"Welcome." said the Host Club.

I froze in place.

"Good evening, Miss Yuri." said Kyoya. "Since you are the first one here, you'll be Tamaki's first appointment of the day. Would you kindly make you way over to the couch?"

I walk over the couch that Tamaki usually attends to entertain his customers.

"Well, how you've been this lovely evening?" said Tamaki, as he sat next to me.

I studly answered.

"Uh.. I-I am d-doing f-fine." I said, stuttering.

"No need to be nervous." said Tamaki. "Your princely doctor will take care of you."

I heard my own heart beating as I sat beside him.

"May I give you a small check up, my princess?" asked Tamaki.

I nodded slightly giving him permission. So he took his prop stethoscope and put it in his ears, while placing the diaphragm on my chest. As the cold metal touched my skin, I gave a small yelp.

"Tamaki, that's cold, could you warm it up a bit with your hands please?" I said, asking nicely.

"Of course princess." replied Tamaki, as he took it off and warmed the small round diaphragm in his hands.

He then placed it back on the left side of my chest where my heart was.

"Is that better?" said Tamaki.

"A little bit." I replied.

"Okay, first off I'll be listening to your heart and lungs." said Tamaki.

He listen closely to my heartbeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Host Club...

Clients for the other hosts started pouring in like a herd of wild lionesses.

"Oo, they're all cosplaying as medical doctors again today, score." said one of the other girls who walked in the room with the group. "I bet those pics will be added to next week's issue of their magazine."

The group of girls separated to their host's tables.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Hikaru and Kaoru's table 

The twins were chatting with two of their clients, when Kaoru decided to tease and embarrass his brother Hikaru.

"And every time when we're alone, we always love to play doctor."

"Don't tell them that, it's embarrassing."

Hikaru tilted his brother's chin.

"You love it when we play, don't you."

"Hikaru..."

The brothers stared in each other's eyes lovingly as the girl squealed at the brotherly love moment. (Author's Reaction: *fan-girl squeal*)

* * *

With Honey and Mori

*Honey was also doing a checkup on Usa-chan in the cutest way while interacting his clients.*

Both girls squealed "SOOO CUTE!"

* * *

As for Haruhi, the clients that usually requested her on a daily bases were home sick today, so that meant she didn't have to entertain them today.

* * *

Back over with Yuri and Tamaki...

I sat there quietly blushing while he was listening. 'Ohmygosh,ohmygosh. why am I always flustered like this every time I'm even near him? He's only cosplaying as a doctor, he doesn't have the right intelligence to diagnose a real medical problem.' My inner thoughts caused my heart to flutter a bit, which caught Tamaki's attention.

"I can hear your heart fluttering for me, loud and clear, my princess." said Tamaki.

I blushed a little bit more. 'He's only saying that to make me feel special.' He takes off his stethoscope and lay it on the back of his neck.

"Before I forget, I have something to give to you." said Tamaki, reaching into his pocket and pulls out a small envelope.

I looked at him questioningly.

"What is this?" asked Yuri.

"Read it when you get home tonight." whispered Tamaki secretively in my ear.

I held the folded paper in my hand, thinking of what it could be, as I placed the small envelope in my pocket.

"Let's continue with your check up, shall we?" said Tamaki. He proceeds to take out a wooden stick out the side pocket of the white coat, along with a little flashlight."Open your mouth, and stick out your tongue please.", he asked with a tone of politeness in his voice.

I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. He placed the wooden popsicle stick, and shined the light down into my throat. He looked for a couple of seconds. As soon he was done checking my throat, Tamaki placed his finger under my chin, and starts to pull me close. My eyes opened wide as he took the opportunity to check them with the flashlight.

"Your eyes are like diamonds glistening in the warm evening sun." said Tamaki, complimenting my eye color.

I was dazzled by his handsome face. It felt like I was in a everlasting trance. He puts the popsicle stick into two tissues, asking for a nurse to throw it away. When the nurse came over to retrieve it, I notice it was the same person who helped me find the entrance exam room.

'Hey, that's the boy who helped me today.' I thought.

"Nurse Haruhi, could you please toss this in the trash if you please?" said Tamaki, to Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" I thought. "That's a girl's na-"

I just realized that there's a girl in a guy host club.

'Haruhi is a girl in a boys host club.' I thought. "I should have seen that one coming."

"All that is left is to check your ears and give you a pretend shot." said Tamaki, letting me know that he was almost done.

He took out a small tool that had a ear speculum, and looks my ear.

"Turn your head to the other side." asked Tamaki, nicely.

I turned my head to the other side for him, and he looks into my left ear.

"Alright, your ears are perfectly fine." said Tamaki, putting it back in the small pocket of the white coat.

He calls Haruhi over one more time, only to bring over a little toy syringe on a small tray. Haruhi sighs.

"Here you go, doctor." said Haruhi, sarcastically, sounding like she does not enjoy her role, being a nurse.

"Thank you Nurse Haruhi." said Tamaki, taking the toy off the tray, slipping his middle finger in the rounded part, then letting the sides rest on his second and third fingers. "Which arm do you prefer to have the pretend shot be done on ?"

"I don't like needles, especially getting shots at the doctor's office." I said, scared.

"Even pretend ones ?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, even pretend. I had a couple bad experiences getting shots, which I really don't want talk about right now." I replied.

He understood my fear of medical needles, and decided not to give me a pretend shot with the toy syringe.

"Thank you for understanding." I said, relieved.

"My pleasure, my princess." said Tamaki, "I don't want to force any clients to have a pretend shot, if they're afraid of needles. But other then that, you're all done."

"Really ?" I asked. "It didn't seem that long of a check-up."

"You were here before any of the other girls arrived. So, to you, it seemed rather short." said Tamaki.

Kyoya walked over with his next client/appointment.

"This is where we part ways, my princess, for now I bid you adieu." said Tamaki, to me.

"Bye Tamaki. See you tomorrow." I said, leaving the music room.

My cell phone rang, it was father, this time.

"Daddy, what the surprise, I was just going to call you about my test score on my entrance exam. I'm sorry for not calling you sooner." I said, apologizing. "I hope you not angry with me."

"Angry? why would I angry? I'm calling to congratulate you on passing the exam." said my father, proudly.

I was embarrassed by father's compliment.

"My own daughter getting accepted into one of the most famous academies known throughout Japan." said Father.

"I'll tell you the rest when I get home." I said. "Bye."

I ended the call.

"My parents always have the worst timing sometimes." I said. "I better get home before mother is on my tail."

I walked out to my father's limo, the driver opened the car door, and I climbed in.

"Thank you." I said, to the driver.

The driver got back into the front seat and driving toward home. I ended up falling asleep in the back seat of the limo. Dreaming of Tamaki replaying in my mind, I was definitely in love. But other thoughts popped in, as in whether he even likes me? For all I know, he didn't even hint or even clue me in if he likes me back. Sometimes, I think that maybe I should stop looking for love for a while….sometimes I wonder if there is any sense of me trying?

Arriving back home, the driver spoke, waking me from my small dream.

"Young miss. We have arrived home." said the limo driver.

I stretched softly, then climbed out of the limo, I sleepily walked up the stair to the front door of my parents manor. As I approached the door, the door is opened by the butler.

"Welcome home, Miss Yuri." said Jeeves.

"It's good to be home. Finally I can rest and relax, that exam took a big amount of my brain energy." I said, relieved

Then I remembered I had to open that small envelope Tamaki gave me today.

'Oh I almost forgot about Tamaki's envelope.' I thought, taking it out of my pocket.

I start to open the envelope and..

* * *

To Be Continued. Next: Chapter 4 (You just got cliff hanged.)


	4. Kyoya's Plan?

Inside the envelope was an invitation to join Tamaki for a private dinner at a restaurant. I squealed at the sight of the invite.

"He's asking me out on a date!" I said, empathizing. "So soon. No no, this can't be real."

Tamaki asking me out was way too hard to believe. Along with the invite was a note, written neatly, and scented with perfume. I got a whiff of the sweet smelling aroma, that engulfed my nose. It smelled like he poured the stuff onto the note said:

"Greetings, my princess. You had me at hello, when you first walked through the doors of the host club. I was captivated by your friendly, charming smile. And I would like to courtly invite you to dinner, on a more personal level. I will be by on Saturday at 8:00 sharp to pick you up with my limo. I'm looking forward to be escorting you." From, Tamaki Suoh.

I dropped the note and fainted on the couch. Many reactions rush through my mind all at once, but the one question that stood out was 'Why?' I began to think to myself. "Why would he choose to go out with me, of all people? I'm not really the type of girl who gets asked out by nice guys a lot, not that I'm perfect or anything. I have my imperfections too. I scoffed for a bit. "Looks can't mean everything, right." Jeeves walks into the living room, and heard the last part of my sentence.

"It all depends as to how others see the real you." said Jeeves. "And how you see others for who they are."

I sat silent for a moment reflecting on the advice.

'How others see the real me...' I thought.

I remembered that I had to talk to my father.

"Mm, better go talk with father, I told him I'd tell him on how the exam went when I got home." I said, walking off to father's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Host Club….

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club were done with their hosting, and starts to rap up for another day. Their guests strode out the club one by one.

"Another host full day." said Tamaki, blissfully.

Everyone groans, as how Tamaki used the word 'host', and puts away their costumes.

"But seriously, next time, can we mix up our cosplay themes with the other ones? It's kinda repetitive, if we keep doing a certain ones, over and over again." said Hikaru, projecting his opinion.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad, dressing as doctors for a second time. Some of the ladies sure loved it." said Karou.

"And top requested person, yet again, is.. ." He sighs. "Tamaki." said Kyoya, announcing today's top most requested host.

"I swear someone will end dethroning you one of these days, even if one of us get a increase in clients." said Haruhi.

"By the way Haruhi, you're still not at 100 customers, so your 8 million yen debt still lingers." said Kyoya, reminding her.

"I know, geez you guys are not living this down." said Haruhi.

"Although we 'are' pretty consisted on reminding you about it." said Hikaru, teasing Haruhi.

"Even on using that 'Fancy Tuna' bit, just to get me to do stuff. Seriously, you two need to stop using it as an excuse. said Haruhi, irritated.

"It's fun teasing you ever once in awhile, plus it gets under the boss's skin as an added bonus." said Karou.

* * *

Yuri's POV

I knock on my father's office door.

"Come in." said Father, sitting in his office chair

I entered, and then closing the door behind me.

"Yuri, I am so proud of you. Soon, you will be on your way to take over the company, if something should happen to me." my father said.

"Father, I haven't even chosen what I want to study yet. So, don't assume I'm gonna study business." I said, to dad. "Besides I have something else in mind I want to pursue."

"Oh and what is it?" my father questioned.

"I want to be a General Physician. But in order for me to do that, I would have to go to medical school. Ouran Academy doesn't offer classes in that specific area of interest." I said.

"It would at least be good for you, to have some business experience, should I retire from my position." said Father.

"I don't know father, I just don't know if I want to be a female CEO." I said. "You're just worried that something will happen, and that I wouldn't have much of a choice, so I am deciding for myself before it happens. The only reason why you're forcing me is because you don't have a son to inherit the company."

"Hey, watch your attitude, young lady." said her dad, not liking my tone of voice.

"I'm fifteen years old daddy, when will you stop treating me like a child?" I said.

"I will stop treating you like a child when you turn eighteen." said her dad, angry.

He notices the invite in my hand and yanks it out of my grasp.

"Who is this dinner invite from?" said her dad, still angry.

"Na-no one." I said.

He reads it. And he was surprised at who gave this.

"Tamaki Suoh, that...that ladies man, invited my daughter to a romantic dinner." said her dad. "You're too young to be dating."

"What do you know about him?" I said, irritated.

"All I know about him that he uses his princely charms to capture girl's hearts." said her dad. "It's obvious that he wants to get some type of attention that he finds in young girls. In my opinion he's a princely womanizer pervert."

"He's not like that, Father. He seems well mannered and polite." I said. "Tamaki wouldn't do that kind of thing."

"And why do you think he runs a school host club?" said her dad, try to changing my mind about him. "To get close to younger girls, if you get my point."

"No, the club's goal is to entertain young rich women who have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as an elegant playground for the young, rich and beautiful."

Her dad just sighs defeated.

"The point is I'm trying to protect you from those types of men." said her dad. "There are things you shouldn't know about, at your age."

"You wouldn't able to protect me forever. Once I turn eighteen, I'll have full control over my own life." I said.

"In the meantime, since you're living under your mother's and my roof, you are to go by our rules, is that understood?" said my dad, trying to calm down from the abrupt argument.

"But father.." said Yuri.

"No buts." said her dad.

Then I thought of one idea that could definitively get him to let me go out with Tamaki on Saturday.

"Fine, how about I make you a deal? If you let me go out with him twice, I will promise you, that I will um...I will take up business as my study of interest." I said.

My father looked into my eyes. For the most of my life, I was always treated by my father like a little girl he used to rock in his arms at night. However, with my deal, I noticed that he treated me different this time. No longer did she see me like that...now I see that my father is treating me like a young girl, maturing rapidly into a responsible woman.

"Alright, deal. If you think he is a good catch….I will let you date him." my father said.

"R-Really father, you'll let me date him?" I said, getting excited.

"I just don't want you getting pregnant. There are some guys who would lie, cheat, steal, just to get ahead. Even using young women to fool with."

"Thanks. You won't regret it." I said, excited, and kisses him.

"Just also promise me that you'll make the right choices." said her dad. "I was a little reckless myself when I was 16, I had met your mother in the red light district, on a one night sight, and that's how you were born."

"Not the topic I wanted to talk about right now. Speaking of mom, where is she?" I asked.

"Last I heard, she was laying down from another night of drinking." said her dad.

"That seems like mom would do. I'm gonna go check on her." I said.

I walked out of father's office, and went to check on my mother.

* * *

Outside POV…

As Yuri goes to check on her mother, something else goes in the mansion of one of the Host Club members: That of Kyoya.

There, Kyoya Ootori sat in a chair at his father's mansion, sitting in a decently bright room. He is not delighted however, but rather envious. With a rather heavy sigh, he looks at the table, with thoughts heavy with a tone of discord in his voice...

"In a moment's time, Yuri Kagami will be mine." Kyoya mutters to himself. "Just you wait..."

* * *

What is Kyoya planning this time ? What has happened to Yuri's mother ? All will be answered in the next chapter. Next: Chapter 5


	5. Yuri Mom's Drinking Problem

As I entered my parent's bedroom, I turned on the light and there I saw my mother on the bed. I then went up to her to wake her up.

"Mother, are you awake?" I asked.

No reply. I tried to wake her up again.

"Mom. Mom, can you hear me?" I asked, trying to see if she is asleep.

Still silence. But then I notice that she was not moving and not responding. So I got close to her, hearing the slow breaths she was taking. My initial reaction was to leave her be, but my gut reaction was to call 119. I tried one last time to try and wake her up.

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked, my heart now filling with dread.

She was just lying still on the bed without any sounds or movement. I started to panic, and immediately called 119 on my cell phone.

"119, what is your emergency ?" said the dispatcher.

"Ah yes, my mother is not moving after having a couple of drinks." I said, in a panic.

"Is she breathing?" asked the dispatcher.

I listen for her slow breathing.

"She's taking very slow breaths." I said.

"How many drinks has she had?" said dispatcher.

"Uh... 10, I think." I said.

"What is your address ma'am?" said the dispatcher.

I spoke the directions to the person on the phone.

"An ambulance is on the way." said the dispatcher.

"Thank you." I said, hanging up the call on my cell phone.

Thinking I shouldn't leave her side, I texted father what had happened, in that I've called for help.

Soon after the paramedics arrived, they knocked on our door and Jeeves answered.

"Can I help you gentleman?" asked Jeeves.

One paramedic replied.

"We received a call to this location." said one EMT.

I heard the conversation downstairs, I texted my father again to tell him that the EMT's have arrived, and that I didn't want to leave her side.

"Just keep calm, I will handle the rest." my father's text read.

I heard my dad voice talking with the paramedics. The two men walked up the steps and I opened the bedroom door. They walked in and started to check her vital signs. You know, heart rate. blood pressure, etc. I watched them do their job and how things were done, so I wouldn't be too much of a bother. My father was standing nearby, in case they need some more information.

Glancing over at the EMT's bag there was a Hospital Logo saying 'Ootori Medical'.

'Where have I heard that last name before?" I thought. 'Oh, it was Kyoya's.'

"From our small assessment, she's just dehydrated, which can be fixed with fluids. Alcohol tends to drains the body of other liquids, if you drink too much all at once." said the other EMT worker. "You have medical insurance with us, correct ?"

"Yes, her number is *********" said my father.

The first EMT looks up her stored info, on their e-pad.

"Here it is." said the first worker, finding the information, and looking it over. "We'll treat her in the truck, there's no other big reason to bring her to the hospital."

"Thank you." said my father.

Then he looked at me.

"How did you know to when to call 119 ?" said my father.

"It's not rocket science dad. I was reading up on some article on the web, and it showed me how to report a medical emergency in case someone who was not breathing or moving after consuming lots of red wine. By the way mom's breath smelled, she drank a lot of it."

The second EMT worker walked out of the mansion and then brought back a stretcher.

"Alrighty, we'll take her and hook her up to some fluids, and she'll back on her feet." said the second worker.

They both lifted my mother into the stretcher, and rolled it to the ambulance.

"Whew, I helped dodge 'that' bullet." I said. relieved.

"Yes, you did. From now on, both of us will have to curve your mother's drinking, or she'll have to get clean by attending a alcoholic program." said my dad.

"Agreed." I said, agreeing and nodding my head.

After a couple of minutes, my mother walked back to the house, with the EMT behind her making sure she was ok for walking. My father gave them an 'ok' signal to tell them that everything was alright from here. So the EMT workers left and returned to their vehicle.

"What happened?" said my mother, coming back from being out to energized again.

"Mom, you're drinking habits are getting way out of hand." I said. "You were passed out on the bed not moving and barely breathing."

"I was ?" said my mother, confused.

"And both Yuri and I think you should get some help." said Father.

"It's the only thing that keeping me going." my mother said.

Father went over and embraced my mother.

"The thing that's sparked your habit was because I was so over-worked at the office, and not spending enough time with my family." said my dad. "How's about we go out for ice cream tonight, my treat?"

"Yay, ice cream." I said, excited.

"What's the special event dear?" said Mother.

"For Yuri passing her entrance exam." said Father.

"You did? I am so proud of you." said mother, hugging me.

"Thanks mom." said Yuri, sarcastically.

Father had Jeeves send for the limo. As the car pulled up, my father, my mother and I got piled into the vehicle.

"Where to, boss?" asked the limo driver, getting into the front drivers seat.

"The restaurant that's down town." said Father.

"You got it." replied the limo driver.

The driver drove downtown to a restaurant that wasn't too overcrowded.

"Ah, seems not too many people are eating out tonight." said my dad.

"Dad, it's was a last minute reservation, besides we didn't call ahead." I said.

The three of us walked in, and the woman who was handled incoming customers, greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi, table for three ?" asked the woman, cheerfully.

"Yes please." replied my mother.

She picked up three menus.

"Right this way." said the woman.

"Thank you." said my father.

My parents and I followed her, as the woman leads us to an open table, and placed the menus on it. My parents and I looked at the menus.

'I thought we were going to get ice cream.' thought Yuri. 'but I guess, this is my father's way of saying going out to dinner. May as well order first course.'

'Order anything you want pumpkin. It's your celebration meal, including the dessert." said my father.

For the first time, I really thought things were going to get better between all of us. To add more to my day, I saw Kimie, who was also at dinner with her parents, who then spotted me, stood up, and proceeded to walk over to our table.

"Hey Yuri, fancy seeing you here." said Kimie.

"Hi Kimie, ya just out to dinner with my parents." I said.

"Who is this, Yuri ?' asked my mother.

"My name is Kimie Kakamura, pleased to meet you Mr. and Ms. Kagami" said Kimie, as she bows.

"So uh...are you two in the same grade ?" asked my mother, to Kimie.

"Yeah, in fact. Tomorrow we're both gonna pick what we were going to study." I said.

"Well, I better get back to my table." said Kimie, bowing . "Nice meeting you. See you tomorrow Yuri, remember in-"

"In front of the school, I know." I said, to Kimie.

Kimie walks back over to her table with her parents.

"Sweet girl. How did you meet up with her again?" said my mother.

"I met her when I was about to go to get a fitting for a yellow ladies school academy uniform." I said, putting down my menu. "Well, I finally figured out what I wanted."

Soon the waiter came to our table to take our orders.

"Everybody ready to order?" said the waiter.

"I'll have a glass of white wine-" my mother said

"Actually she'll just have a glass of water." said Father, intervening out of concern for her health.

I ordered a medium-rare 10oz steak with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes, even though when I could order anything for my special dinner, I decided to not go overboard.

"Your meals will be out momentarily, and I'll be right back with your drinks." said the waiter, as he gathered our menus.

While my parents and I waited for our drinks and food, I had a moment to think about my dinner date with Tamaki on Saturday.

'What am I going to wear? What would we talk about at the dinner table? These things I really don't know, after all it is my official first date. But it's with a guy who I have a major crush on.' I took a deep breath to calm myself. 'Alright...Alright Yuri, calm yourself. You're out with your parents enjoying a nice dinner together, as a family, 'for once'. Don't want to cause a scene. Besides it's only Thursday, I don't have to worry about it tonight.'

The waiter came back with our drinks.

"Here are your drinks, and the meals should be out soon." said the male waiter.

"Thank you." said my father.

While we wait for our meals, my mother was fumbling with her hands, and of course my father is checking his phone. I was waiting, daydreaming about Tamaki and me on a fantasy dream date, filled with romantic candlelight and ballroom dancing, which made me starry-eyed about the idea. 15 minutes later, the waiter returned with our food, and as a family we started to eat.

"Mmm, this looks good." I said.

"Enjoy your meals." said the waiter.

Throughout the whole dinner and dessert, our table was silent and quiet, until it was time to leave. Father paid the check and then we head back out to the our limo. The driver opened the car door and all three of us piled in.

"Thank you daddy, for the wonderful celebration dinner." I said, as I snuggled next to father on one side, and my mother on the other.

"You're welcome." replied my father.

The driver drove back to the mansion. After a few minutes, we arrived back home. I yawned as I walked up the steps. Jeeves opened the front door to welcome us back.

"Welcome back sir." said Jeeves.

I yawned again.

"Why don't you head on up to bed a little early? It is a school night and you need your rest." said Mother. "...and thank you for what you did."

"No problem mom. I'm sorry that you have to resort to alcohol, just to deal with your own issues. It's not a healthy habit, to wallow in booze." I said. "My advice would be to get some help and get clean. I'm not saying it as an upcoming physician, I'm saying it as a concerned daughter. Dad thinks so as well."

"If you really think I should, I'll try my best to get clean." said Mother.

I yawned for the third time, then gave my mother a hug.

"Night Mom, night Dad." I said.

"Goodnight sweetie, we love you." said mother.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, got undressed, putting my nightgown on, then I climbed into bed.

'It's good that mom is thinking about getting clean, she needs all the support from father and I to help her get through this...'

I calmed myself down by walking over to my bed and going to sleep, as I start to shut my eyes, I dream of Tamaki Suoh and me together, on a Saturday, on a beautiful date. Let's just hope I don't mess things up...


	6. Love Decision

Friday, the next morning. Jeeves had knocked on my bedroom door, waking me up for school.

"Young miss, it's time for you to wake." said Jeeves.

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up to greet the day. I sat up, stretching out my arms.

'Day 3 of attending high school. I sure hope I don't run into that girl that called me a pipsqueak. The nerve of her, picking on the small, just to feel superior' I thought.

As I was getting dressed. I thought of what theme the host club was going to do today, which made me sqweel in excitement. After I was ready, I went downstairs to grabbed a bit to eat. I put two pieces of toast into the toaster, when it was done, I quickly buttered them.

"Jeeves, is the limo ready ?" I asked.

"Ready and waiting." replied Jeeves.

"Excellent." I said.

I quickly munched down my two slices of toast, and grabbed a health bar from the stack of them that were out on the counter.

'Better take one, just in case.' I thought.

I took one and ran out to the limo. The driver opened the car door and I got in.

"Good morning Miss Yuri." said the driver, greeting me.

"Good morning." I said, as I entered the car.

He closed the door after I got in, and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Where to this morning ?" asked the driver.

"Ouran Academy please." I replied, as I buckled up.

"You got it." said the driver.

All of a sudden I got a text from some unknown number, it said. "beware of your curiosity, it might lead you to a dangerous decision."

I looked at the text like 'ok that was weird'.

Soon I had arrived at the academy, where Kimie was waiting at the entrance. My driver got out and opened the door, I slid out of the limo.

"Hey Yuri." said Kimie.

"Hey Kimie." I replied.

"Have you made up your mind about what your gonna study ?" said Kimie.

"I'm going study 'Business', I made a promise to my father that if he was going to let me date guys, I was going to choose 'Business' as my field of study." I replied.

"That's seems a little strict don't ya think." said Kimie.

"I was softening him up to tell him." I said.

"Tell him about what ?" asked Kimie.

"Can you keep a secret ?" I said, lowering my voice.

* * *

Kiyo's POV

Kiyo Shimuzu was walking passed us, when she heard 'keep a secret', and decided to stick around to hear any juice details.

* * *

"Yeah, you can trust me." said Kimie.

I was a little sketchy on how willing I was to trust her.

"I don't know, how can I trust you. Cause this is 'big news', and if the whole school knew about it, let's just say I'll have a group of mad Tamaki fan girls chase after me." I replied.

* * *

Kiyo's POV

Kiyo intrigued by the info.

'Hm.. this gossip may of use to get back at that little runt." said Kiyo. smirking.

* * *

"You can trust me." said Kimie, crossing her heart and raised her right hand. "I solemnly swear my trust, as a future upcoming lawyer to keep your secret."

After seeing Kimie doing a trust pact, I decided to tell her.

"I got a dinner invite from Tamaki Suoh." I muttered.

"Whoa! not way! really ? him?" said Kimie, surprised.

"Kimie, someone could be listening." I said.

* * *

Kiyo's POV

Kiyo smirked again.

'Tamaki chose a prissy little pipsqueak like her.' thought Kiyo, to herself, and scuffs. 'watch out Yuri Kagami, you just made your first enemy with the wrong girl.' Then she walks inside the academy building.

* * *

"Sorry split reaction." said Kimie. "Are you gonna accept his invite ?"

"Heck ya, I am not miss out on a fine opportunity like that. I'll tell him this afternoon during their club activates." I replied, to Kimie

Noticing of the students were already inside.

"We better get going otherwise we'll be late meeting up with a Guidance Counselor to set up our classes. Come on, I'll walk with ya." said Kimie.

"Thanks Kim, is it alright with you being called that ?" I asked, questioningly

"Yeah I don't mind it at all. Now let's get this over with." said Kimie.

Kimie and I entered the academy building.

* * *

Tamaki's POV 

He was siting in homeroom with Kyoya, thinking over what theme was going to be today.

'Okay, so the medical theme we did twice this past week, which needs to go in the back of the line up of costume themes. It's high time to pick a theme we haven't done in a long while. We could do the pirates theme, nah, I'm not really in a captain mood. Police theme, I looked pretty good playing a Chief of police, eh.. maybe next week.' He quietly gasps. 'Ideaa... The knights in shining armor. Yeah. That will be today's costume theme.' thought Tamaki.

'Judging by the smug look on his face, it seems he already planned out today theme.' thought Kyoya, with a sigh.

'Now what to think about next.. Oo. Saturday's dinner plans with Yuri. I've given' her the invite, but haven't gotten a reply from her yet. She probably wanted to tell me in person.' thought Tamaki. 'But what does one do on a first date ?'

* * *

Haruhi's POV 

Haruhi was listening to her teacher, while taking writing down notes. Then a text came in silently on her phone.

'A text during class? I'll have to wait answer back, I don't want to miss any important notes.' thought Haruhi.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hikaru and Karou's class..

Hikaru put down his phone after sending a text to Haruhi asking her if she want to go out. His brother glanced over and saw the text.

'Hikaru must of wanted to ask Haruhi on a second date.' thought Karou. 'I don't blame him, the boss kinda interfered with their first one, it was the only time I got to see him slowly coming out of his own personal shell, Haruhi was the person to help him see reality, instead wallowing in self pity.'

* * *

Back with Yuri and Kimie

Kimie and I were waiting to see a counselor.

"But are you really sure, that you could take Business. Your father is being a little too strict on you, pressuring his daughter into a career that's not even your own decision." said Kimie, concerned.

"He's not pressuring me Kim. I made a deal with him, if he was going to let me start dating, that I would take up business as a choice of study." I said.

"Do you have any backup plans ?' said Kimie. "You know just in case. Business doesn't go so well." asked Kimie.

"I have another two choices in mind." I replied.

"What's your second choice ?" asked Kimie.

"My second choice would be either medical, which means I would have to go to a medical school, or liberal arts, but I won't be able to study until college." I replied. "How about you what field of study were you going to choose ?"

"I've already have my choice, I'm going to take Law to become a lawyer." said Kimie. "I've watched all the court based tv show, I particularly know what happen in each episode."

"Watching and doing, are two totally different things Kimie." I said.

"Yeah but also, I live for the drama, the suspense." said Kimie.

Soon a female counselor came out and called out my name.

"Miss Kagami." said the counselor.

"Woop that's my cue." I said.

"Good luck." said Kimie.

I stepped into the office.

"So do you know what you want to take for classes ?" asked the female counselor.

"I've gave it some thought and I would like to take some business orientated classes. I'm planning on study business." I replied.

"Business is a uptight, fast paced career, are you sure ?" asked the counselor. "You look more like elegant and laid back type of student. I would recommend taking some etiquette classes instead."

"Thank you, but no, I've already picked that I was going to study business." I replied.

"Alright." said the counselor, typing in my study choice into the computer and then asked some different questions to fill in the blanks.

After she finished filling out the last piece of information, she printed the class schedule for me.

"You're all set, your first class of the day will start with Math, which starts at 9:30 AM." said the counselor.

"Okay, thank you." I said. 'Yes, my High School adventures starts today.'

"Miss Kakamura, you're up next." said the counselor, standing in the doorway.

"Do you mind waiting up for me ?" said Kimie, to me.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"See ya in a bit." said Kimie, goes into the counselor's office.

I made my way over to the set of open chairs, but when I went to sit I felt something fuzzy.

'Huh?'

Standing back up I peeled it off my behind. It was a yellow cat puppet with demonic looking eyes and a creepy smile.

'What kind of puppet is this?' I thought. 'Someone who has a weird cat obsession apparently. Maybe I should bring this to the lost and found.'

As the puppet's cat eyes where staring into mine while I was holding it. Something zapped in my mind, chanting a voodoo spell, then disappearing.

'This puppet is creeping me out, I need to return this 'thing' to it's owner and fast." I said, putting the puppet into my purse.

Then I heard Kimie sarcastically yelling about her classes. I couldn't really make out what she's was saying, so I decided to stay standing instead of sitting back down.

* * *

Third Person POV

Tamaki was going about his day, not taking his studies as serious as he usually does. Therefor the outcome of Kyoya taking notes for both him and himself.

* * *

After a hour had passed, Kimie exited the office.

"How did your session go ?" I asked Kimie.

"You wouldn't believe the discussion we had." said Kimie.

"I heard you yelling about something, but man, your voice can carry on for miles." I replied. "You are defiantly a good fit to become a be lawyer."

"Let's check each others schedules if we will be able to have 1st lunch or 2nd lunch together." said Kimie.

I handed her my schedule, and we both compared them.

"We both have 1st lunch." replied Kimie.

"At least we will be able to see other for lunch." I said.

"True." said Kimie.

She looks at her watch.

"9:05 AM, best get a move on to our first class." said Kimie. "See ya later Yuri, don't want to be tardy."

She walks in the direction of her class.

"See you later Kim." I said. "Save me a seat ok!"

Kimie was too far for the words to reach her ears.

"Oh well. Better get going too." I said to myself. "Now where is the Accounting class ?"

As I wander the halls, for a couple of seconds. Soon enough I found the classroom.

'Whew, made it, got to make a mental note of that.' I said, walking into the classroom.

It looked like the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Then I spotted Kyoya sitting in the middle seat.

'Kyoya's in this class!" I thought, surprised.

I walked over to the seat in the middle row where Kyoya was sitting. He was looking down at some of his homework. I sat down next to him, quietly saying nothing.

"What bring you into Accounting, unless you studying Business as you course of study." asked Kyoya, braking the silence.

"Unfortunately, I am." I replied.

"What's your reason ?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm keeping up a promise to my father, if he lets me date boys at 16, I told him I would take Business as my course of study." I replied.

"He's trying to push you into becoming CEO of his company." said Kyoya.

"How- did you know?" I asked.

Kyoya lifted his head and glance my way.

"I've met your father at a recent meeting, and I heard he was going to force you into take over his tech company." said Kyoya.

"So that's was my father's plan all along, to manipulating his own daughter like that." I replied, angry. "Ugh.."

"As a part of our future partnership, I have been granted permission from him to date you." said Kyoya.

"But I have a date with Tamaki on Saturday." I said, confused.

"I think you are mistaken, the note was from me." said Kyoya.

"What?" I said, still confused.

"Hm, I simply asked him to give it to you, during that day in the club room." said Kyoya, gesturing something.

"What about the written part of the note, saying in his exact words." I replied.

"It may be in his words, but it's in my own handwriting." said Kyoya.

"You would use my crush on Tamaki and take advantage of me to ask me out. That's pretty dark even for you." I said.

Suddenly my heart start to thump loudly again.

'Wha-' I thought. 'Why do I feel this way ? Could I be developing feelings for him ?'

"Since we're already on the topic, do you accept my dinner date request ?" asked Kyoya.

"I-I." I said speechless, then the feeling worsen. "Ow my chest."

* * *

To Be Continued..


	7. Love Decision (Part 2)

I could hear the sound of my heart beating, while I sat next to Kyoya.

'This is not what I expected to happen.' I thought quietly to myself.

The teacher starts the lesson.

'Who do I chose? Tamaki or Kyoya?' My head saying to pick Tamaki, but my heart is saying to go with Kyoya. Ugh, why does love have to be so hard.' I thought. 'Alright, I need to take a step back and breathe.'

I let out a small calming sigh, and scribbled a note 'I accept your dinner date' and passed it over to him. Kyoya saw the note and wrote back. 'Schedule next Saturday for a night out on the town. See you then."

* * *

Haruhi's POV 

Her first class was finally over, she walked out to her locker to switch textbooks for her next class, then Hikaru stop by.

"Hey, did you get my text?" Hikaru asked, while resting his arm against a random locker.

"Text?" Haruhi replied, confused.

"I had sent you a message saying if you want to go on another date." Hikaru said.

"For real?" Haruhi answered, then asked. "Wait, this isn't another one of you and Karou's teasing schemes is it?"

"I'm speaking on my own terms, no strings attracted, so what ya say?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi's face softened for a moment, that Hikaru was asking her himself, and not behind Karou. She nods her head yes.

"Cool. I'll pick ya up this Saturday." Hikaru said. "See ya later Haruhi."

He walks off to his next class, Haruhi grabbed her next textbook from her locker, and puts away the first then heads towards her next class as well.

* * *

Meanwhile..

As the day went along, classes were changing every hour, students were hanging out in different spots of the school either studying or chatting with their friends. Until it was time for the host club, to gathered in the club room.

"The theme for today will be 'Knights'." Tamaki announced to everyone in a fluttery tone.

Haruhi and every one else made a face, knowing that he was on one of his usual dramatic ideas.

"Tama-chan really must be in a good mood." Honey said.

"Knowing him, it could mean anything." Haruhi replied, glancing over to Tamaki.

"Places everyone, our guests will be arriving soon." He said.

All the hosts got into their Knight costumes, then the ladies started to arrive one by one.

* * *

I on the only hand was busy chatting with Kimie at lunch.

"Tomorrow's the big date night. What you gonna wear? Is he gonna kiss you?" She said bombarding me with questions.

"Stop with the multitude of questions Kim, geez." I replied. "Technically this is my first official date, so I don't know how things are going to go."

"Sorry I'm just excited for you that's all." She said with a excited tone.

"Oh, and get this, no sooner I get a dinner invite from Tamaki, Kyoya Ootori goes and asks me out." I replied, whispering.

"You're kidding me, both Tamaki and Kyoya are interested in you. Lucky, I wish I had two boys asked me out at the same time. Who are you choosing ?" She asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know who I'm gonna choose." I replied. "Thankfully both dates are not on the same Saturday."

"You'll know when the time is right to choose." She said in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks for listening Kimie, you are a great friend." I said.

"No problem." She said. "Anytime."

I looked up at the clock. "Whoops, I better be going. Talk to you later Kimie. You can have the rest of my lunch, if you want."

"Thanks, see ya Yuri!" She said. picking off the uneaten parts.

I walked through the hall, soon I came in contact someone who was wearing a black cloak, and having the hood up over their face.

'Beware of your curiosity, it will put you into a heap of trouble." the cloaked figure came up and spoke to me.

"Excess me?" I replied, a little creeped out.

"Beware. Beware." the cloaked figure repeated then walked off.

"What was that all about?" I said, walking up the main forure steps. "Beware of what?"

I walk towards the direction of the abandoned music room, thinking of the way to tell Tamaki without causing a big scene. Upon arriving in front of the doors, I stopped and took a relaxing breath before entering.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought as I opened the doors.

The host club did their routined performance whenever a guest came into the room.

All of them said 'Welcome' as I entered the room. Tamaki began to speak in his Knight character role.

"Princess Yuri. I would travel the darkest cave, slay any dragon that gets in my way, and protect you forevermore." Tamaki spoke dramatically as he dawn in the Knight's costume.

I was speechless once again, with my mouth hanging open.

"Come. Let us sit and have a little chat." He said.

Tamaki lightly touches my hand and escorts me over to the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Yes please." I replied nicely.

He motioned a 'come here' finger to Haruhi to bring the tea cart.

"Please pour this nice young lady a cup of tea." Tamaki said.

Haruhi poured some hot water into a small teacup then placed a teabag in it, and handed over to me.

"Here you go." Haruhi said, with a small smile.

"Oh, thank you." I replied, as I grabbed it.

I silently dipped the teabag in the hot water, until he broke the silence, by asking about my answer to his dinner invite.

"What is your answer to my note I gave you ?" Tamaki whispered softly.

* * *

What is Yuri going to say to Tamaki ? Stay tuned to Chapter 8 to find out what happens.


	8. Yuri's Sister?

Last time where we left off.. Yuri was just about to tell Tamaki the answer to his note. Let's find out.

* * *

My nerves was getting the better of me, but I had to say something, otherwise he will think I'm not interested in him.

"I-I would gladly accept your dinner invite Tamaki." I replied.

"Excellent. I will be picking you up Saturday Night, around 7 o'clock in my limo." Tamaki said whispering in my ear. "I shall be looking forward to escorting you, my princess."

With his soothing voice running through my ears, that sent a warming chill down my spine. But was it really the right choice? I kept drinking my tea.

"So how are you adjusting to your classes ?" Tamaki asked, coming up with a calming topic to talk about.

"Their uh.. interesting, to say the least." I replied, clearing my throat at the end.

"Oh, and what makes it interesting?" Tamaki asks a follow up question. "What are you studying ?"

"I'm studying 'Business'. My father wants me to take over the tech company whenever he decides to retire." I replied, trying not to mention that Kyoya and I raking the same math class together, also asking me out behind Tamaki's back.

Meanwhile, the other hosts were entertaining their individual clients at different tables. Honey was serving little slices of cakes while keeping up his cute personality, Mori just sitting by him quietly. The twins, however were chatting about an embarrassing moment, then they would look into each other's eyes. The brotherly love caused the girls at their table to sqweel like any fan girl would react to that type of moment. Haruhi at her table, was just talking about random normal topics with her regular clients. Kyoya hovered over at his table with the ladies that requested him.

"It's good that your father is taking the time and effort, to let his own daughter take over your family's company. Just hearing that makes my heart soar like a blue jay." Tamaki said, in a fluttery tone.

'Is he always like that when someone mentions about a father daughter relationship?' I thought. "Yeah, his starting to show me the tricks of the trade." 'That was totally a white lie, hopefully he doesn't catch on.'

Just then the clock chimed 4:00pm.

'Whew, saved by the chime,' I thought.

"Well, it looks like our time together is over. But don't fret, I'll be with you in your dreams whenever you want to think of me, my princess." Tamaki gets up off the couch, taking my hand and kneeling in front of me. "I bid thee farewell Princess Yuri."

With that said I replied back "See ya tomorrow night Tamaki." and began to walk out the door. He sighed with a sweet smile on his face. Haruhi noticed him in a daydream, and rolling her eyes at the dramatic look.

"Why don't tomorrow we all have a relaxing day off from hosting." Tamaki announced to everyone. "That way we all have a fresh stress free Monday."

"Huh? Boss, are you feeling alright?" Karou said, confused. "Cause the last time we all had a day off was to the commoners shopping mall. What's the catch this time?"

"Oh it's really nothing to be worry about, just going on a little dinner date with a client of mine tomorrow night." Tamaki replied while flipping his hair with his hand.

'Typical.' Haruhi thought to herself.

Then who should show up to add to the conversation was a young woman named Renge Houshakuji, the otaku's host club manager. As always Renge would give her little critiques to each host personality character roles, whenever she notices something didn't seem right. The only person she wouldn't critique was Kyoya, that in her own mind, she thought he was perfect the way he was.

After all the host got changed back into their regular clothes, they started to head home.

* * *

Yuri's POV

I walked alone in the hallway and down the steps until..

"Yuri!" Kimie called out to me.

She ran to catch up.

"Hey Kim." I said, turning in her direction. "What's up?"

"Just finishing doing some evening studying for a test in one of my classes." Kimie replied.

"I know this is a last minute idea, but could you maybe sleep over tonight? If it's not a problem, I'm sure my parents won't mind." I asked.

"Yeah, let me text my folks to see if it's alright." Kimie said, as she took out her phone and texted.

I did the same. As soon as I send my little message, I got an instant reply from my father saying that it was alright.

"They said it was ok, how about yours?" Kimie asked.

"It's a yes on my end." I replied.

"Great, I just have to let my limo driver to head on home." Kimie said.

Both girls headed out the front entrance of the school, and over to Kimie's limo.

"I'm staying over at my friend's house tonight. So you can just head on home." She said to her driver.

"Very well miss Kimie." her limo driver, bowing then getting into his vehicle, and driving away.

"My limo is just over here." I said.

We walked over.

"Ready to go Miss Yuri." The limo driver said.

"Yes. Also my friend Kimie will be staying over tonight." I replied.

"How do you do Miss Kimie ?" The driver asked.

"Good." Kimie replied, with a polite tone.

"Shall we be off then?" The driver said, opening the door.

"Thank you" I replied.

Kimie and I climbed into the limo, and he closes the car door.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

"Good evening Master Tamaki." His limo driver said, opening up the car door. "How was your day?"

"Good evening.. Same as always." Tamaki replied back.

He climbed into the limo, the driver closes the car door, then get into the front drivers seat and driving away.

On the way home, Tamaki thought to himself.

'Tomorrow night is my first official date with someone, but what does one do on a first date." He thought in a worried panic. "Guess I'll 'wing it' as the commoner people would say, and hopefully everything will turn out alright.'

* * *

Meanwhile..

Kimie and I arrived at my parents mansion.

"This is where you live." She said amazed at the size of the building. "I am soo jealous."

"My father is a CEO of 'Kagami Tech Industries', but that's not the half of it. Wait until you see my bedroom." I said, as we entered the house.

"Welcome home Miss Yuri, and this must be your friend Kimie." Jeeves said as he greeted them.

"Hello." she replied.

Then my mother strode into the living room. "Kimie, so wonderful to see you again."

"Hi Ms. Kagami." Kimie replied.

I noticed her swaying back and forth.

'Guess she's doesn't have the will power to quit.' I thought. "Uh excuse me for a moment Kimie."

Taking my mother by the hand, I pulled her into the enclosed kitchen, then sniffed her breath to do a booze check.

"Have you been drinking again ?" I asked. "I thought you said you were going to quit."

"You're not the boss of me." My mother said, with a drunken voice.

"Unbelievably. I hate to do this to you mother, but I am going have to let father know, not to buy any more bottles." I said taking the current glass and pours it down the sink. "And I'm gonna have ta get rid of these as well. Seriously, I am very close to disowning my own parents."

I pour what left in the clear bottle, down the sink.

"Now, I have a friend over, so please behave yourself." I said. "Take some time and shake it off."

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living.

"What was that all about?" Kimie asked.

I chuckled like nothing happened.

"Oh, it was nothing, just my mother being her normal self. Come on, I'll show you my room." I said.

'Hmm..' Kimie thought to herself. 'Something weird is going on, and I aim to find out what.'

"Jeeves, just bring up some finger foods for my friend and I in about an hour." I said.

"Yes, Miss Yuri." Jeeves replied.

I lead the way upstairs.

"Here is my room." I said, as we entered.

"Whoa, everything is soo.. pink." Kimie replied. "By any chance do you have a girly girl personality?"

I chuckled confirming yes to her question, and I pulled out a drawer that became an extra bed.

"Here, have a seat ?" I said.

Kimie walked over and sat on the mattress.

"Hm, nice and comfy. You must love being rich." Kimie said, her hands went behind her head, then I handed her a pillow.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"It sounds like you don't want to be rich." Kimie said.

"Oh no, I love being rich. I just feel like something's missing ." I replied. "But I can't figure out what it is ?"

"I gonna make a quick guess, that it has to do with the word 'family'." Kimie replied.

"But? How did you?" I said, that she caught on quickly.

"Come on Yuri, I could see that something is clearly going on." Kimie replied with worry. "No wonder why you try and spend more time at school then at home."

I lower my head in shame.

"Can we talk about something else Kim?" I replied. "I feel if I keep talking about this, it can possibly ruin our friendship."

I switched the topic of discussion.

"Any-who, the real reason I asked you over was.. I need your insight on a situation I've been kind of going over and over again in my mind." I said.

"Does it have to do with tomorrow night?" Kimie asked.

"Dang you catch on quick, I can't keep anything hidden from you." I replied.

"It's written on your face Yuri, you make it so easy for people to read. You're like an open book." Kimie said.

"Oh, I didn't know my face was that readable." I replied. "Not that I was trying to avoid anything."

Kimie just smirked.

"Right.. So what is this situation you've gotten yourself into?" She asked.

"Well, you already know about my dinner date with Tamaki, but now I've got Kyoya Ootori asking me out." I replied.

"Wait. Hold it!" Kimie said. (Author's Note: Phoenix Wright expression, clever huh?) "How did this happen?"

"I really don't know to tell you the truth." I replied, puzzled.

"So... who are you choosing?" Kimie asked, confused.

"That's just it, it's a toss up between Tamaki and Kyoya." I replied.

"Ok, um.. who do you feel more close to ?" She asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Who do have more feeling towards ?" Kimie asked again.

"Both of them." I replied, wincing

"Really." Kimie said, not believing she was hearing this.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

Kyoya was in the middle of working on something.

'The opportunity for me to one up that idiot Suoh is arriving sooner that he knows.' Kyoya thought, while sitting at home. 'All those times I've had to endure his stupid little club ideas, especially when some of them didn't make any sense. Well it's time I slowly take something of his to settle the score.'

* * *

Tamaki's POV

He was searching on the internet for any last minute tips or advice for first dates, since he has never really been on one before.

'All this advice seems to be helpful, but what happens if the date goes wrong.' Tamaki thought nervously.

He kept on searching.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Yuri, I think you need to get your priorities straight. All this talk of dating is practically saying that you want to hurry up and marry the first man you're in love with. Heck, you just barely know them." Kimie said.

"Get my priorities straight? Kim, you just saw my half drunken mother stumble into the living room as soon as we got here. How is that not a situation, it can lead to alcohol abuse. She already showing one of the signs." I replied. "Using liquor to de-stress. In my opinion that's not a good way to deal with things."

"How are you dealing with the fact your own mother is an alcoholic?" She asked with worry.

"Avoiding her when she's drunk." I replied.

"But you know you're still putting yourself in a harmful situation." She said.

"The more reason why I want to get married quickly." I replied.

"I'm scared for you, and I'm worried that something will happen, if you don't deal with your current problem." She said. "Figuring out who you are going to choose, but I will say this, don't make your final decision until you know for sure. That's all I have for advice, sorry."

"That's ok Kimie, it's just.. this first date has my mind so rattled lately." I replied.

"Most first dates are important in every young girl's life. I mean, look at me, we're not even halfway into the semester and I've have not gotten one nibble on a guy." She said sadly. "I am jealous, you have to tell me your secret on getting boys?"

"Well, I guess being friendly is one way to get noticed. There's really no secret into reeling in a guy. For example, I've got a shy and friendly personality, so it would be obvious that I would snag someone who's kind and outgoing." I replied.

"But also it will end up attracting the wrong guy as well, cause a lot of cool or jealous boys tend to prefer that type of personality, they'll try to use that to their advantage to manipulate or even try to get you in their pants so to speak." She answered.

Then Jeeves knocked.

"Miss, may I come in, I've brought your finger foods you've requested." Jeeves said, outside my door.

"Yes, you may." I said loudly.

Jeeves entered with a tray of small sandwiches and two small plates setting it on the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked. "Perhaps something to drink."

"A root beer please." I replied.

"Uh, just a water would be fine, thank you." Kimie also answered.

"Very well, I shall return in a moment." He said, exiting my room, leaving the door open.

"You mean having sex? I think I can handle myself if that situation ever came up." I replied to Kimie's statement.

"Uh ah. Even so, that specific type of situation is a delicate topic to discuss, especially when we our self know nothing about it." She said.

Jeeves brought their drinks. He hands Kimie her water, then handed me my root beer.

"Thanks Jeeves, that will be all." I said. "And do close the door on your way out."

He slightly bowed with his hand over his chest, and walk out of the room closing the door behind him.

"It seems you have a good grasp of being an adult so fast." Kimie said.

"Yeah, even though I hate the thought of doing my own bills and taxes. That part I would have hire an accountant. Me with money doesn't mix, once I have a wad of cash in my hand I would end up spend it within mere seconds." I replied. "I mean who doesn't want to go out on a spending spree."

"Ok, I get your point Yuri." Kimie said.

Then I got an idea. "Oo let's do a little fashion show of the clothes in my closet, to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow night."

"Yuri, you're starting to think like that fashion pony from 'that' show." Kimie said. (hint: My Little Pony)

"Oops out of character experience, hehe." I said chuckling.

Kimie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Go ahead and pick out your first selection of clothing." She said.

"Be right back." I said, going to my walk in closet, keeping the door open but I put a changing curtain up before getting undressed.

"Is it really necessary to put up a changing curtain in your own bedroom?" Kimie asked.

"What.. that's how I get dressed in the morning, it helps me stay focused, by doing small display shows as I am getting dressed." I replied,

"Seriously Yuri, are you that worried about your self image." she said.

"When you want to keep up with the latest trends, of course I do." I replied, as I put on my first clothing choice. "Alright, here is choice number one."

I come out wearing a stylish white half shoulder blouse that with small sparkly stone in a flowery design on the side, with a pair of thin black leggings.

"How does this look ?" I asked Kimie.

"Hmm, I don't think that outfit would work. The white half shoulder blouse is a good choice for a top, but the pants, eh.. no. Next outfit choice." she commented.

"I'll put the blouse off to the side, for a round two." I suggested, goes back into the closest and picks another outfit.

"Good thinking." Kimie replied. "let trying focus on finding a skirt to go with that blouse."

"Will do." I answered talking over the curtain as I flipped through my clothing rack.

The sounds of the metal rings sliding back and forth along the metal pole.

"Ready for choice number two?" I asked.

"Yes, and give me your best pose." Kimie said.

"Ok, ta da." I opened the curtain, and dramatically posed in a dark pink purplish sparkly shirt, which was half shoulder with a light below knee length pink skirt that also was sparkly.

Kimie laughed.

"No, just no, next outfit." She said.

I head back in.

"What was wrong with that one ?" I asked.

"It was little too much sparkle, felt you were dressing up as a disco ball." Kimie said commenting while still laughing. "Do you have a plain pink skirt that doesn't have so much bling by any chance ?"

"Yeah." I answered. "Why?"

"Use that one instead of the sparkled." Kimie said. "It seems that less the better, he'll start to think your a dazzling diva."

"I sort of got the diva behavior from my mother, we always taking the opportunity to go out shopping ." I said, sighing. "Before she start drinking, we were like the closest you could possibly can shake a stick at."

'Here's my chance to get to root of this little story, better use some reverse sociology to shake out some more information.' Kimie thought.

"Afterward we would get our hair and nails done, then finish it off with a relaxing massages." I said. "It was like a mother/daughter spa day."

'Mm.. maybe she is trying to getting back that feeling with her mother.' Kimie thought. "Also could you answer one question for me Yuri, and I want you to not avoid it."

"Why would I avoid questions you know I'll answer anything." I replied.

"Even questions about you and your mother's relationship?" Kimie asked.

"Especially that." I answered.

"What about you and your father?, do you get along with your dad?" Kimie asked.

"Yeah my father and I get along ok, we have a quail from time to time, but that's usually normal for a father daughter to have a small disagreement every now and then."

'Bingo, I think I've figured out what's been going on here.' Kimie thought to herself. 'the thing is when to spring it. hmm..'

I looked at my digital clock on my nightstand. It read 11:00 pm.

"Dang, it's 11 o'clock, guess we've been so wrapped up in talking and doing our fashion show, time went by so quickly. I'll be right back, I have to go and check to check on my mother.' I said.

I walked out of my room and down the steps and into the kitchen. Mother was still at the kitchen table slumped over, with her head on the table.. sleeping. I waked over to check her pulse.

'Thank goodness that was a close one.' I thought to myself.

Just then my father come into the kitchen.

"Father, we need to definitely put a stop to her over obsessive drinking, I can't always check on her every hour." I said.

"For once I actually agree with you." He said.

"Y-You do." I replied.

Father just nodes his in a small up and down motion, soon after mom woke up feeling like a freight train hit her.

"Oo.. I've gotta stop during that." She moans with a big headache, notices a bottle of Saki on the table.

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and fill it with some bottle water, and hand it to her.

"Here drink." I said.

She took the glass of water and gulped it down.

"Drinking alcohol is really not a good source of entertainment. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" I asked.

Kimie got up from the roll out bed.

"What is taking Yuri so long? I thought she only went to check on her mom." She said, walking down the step and then heard commotion come from the kitchen.

"Yuri, honey. I think it's time to tell you a little something about my behavior lately, and why I've been drinking all these years." Mom said. "It's about your friend Kimie."

She paused for a moment outside listening in the conversation.

"What about her ?" I asked, confused.

"She's actually your you long lost sister."

'Sister? I'm Yuri's sister.' Kimie thought to herself.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "MY SISTER? MOM! how can Kimie be my sister. THAT CAN NOT BE POSSIBLE!"

"Years ago, your father and I 'fiddled' a little too early in our lives, which ended up me getting pregnant." Mother said. "Being a young mother at 17."

"Whoa whoa.. let me get this straight, all this time, you hid the fact that Kimie is my sister. When I thought I was just an only child in this family." " I interupted with a moment of shock.

"We decided at that point in time we weren't ready for kids at that age." Mother said. "So we decided to give her up for adoption."

"But how did you have me ?" I replied, still shocked and confused.

"Well.. we waited until later in our relationship, to have kids. And that how we had you." Mother said.

"At what age ?" I asked.

"22." Mother said.

Kimie follow our voices to the kitchen, and walked through the door.

"Kimie?" I said. "Uh, we were just.. talking about you."

"How could you? after all this years the truth is finally come out." Kimie said

"Sweetie I.." Mother said.

"Oh don't sweetie me." She replied. "You gave away your first kid, only because you were too young. More importantly, I want to see some evidence that I am indeed her lost long sister. If you have a birth certificate then I will believe you."

"It's been stored in my office desk along with Yuri's birth certificate. I'll go grab it. Father said, walking out of the kitchen.

He went up to his corner office, and walked over to his desk to open up the drawer that had like he described. Looking down at the paper, he had a tear in his eye.

"Welcome home Kimie Kagami." he said.

* * *

To be continued... See you all in the next chapter.


	9. Calm Before The Drama Storm

He held the piece of paper in his hand, and glancing at it. Then gathering his thoughts he exited the office with the birth certificate and head back to the kitchen.

"Here is proof that you are indeed our first-born child." Father said, handing the paper to her.

Kimie took it from him, looking at the certificate, the paper had the name 'Kimie Kagami born on April 1st at 11pm' written in blank ink.

"I can't believed it." She said, getting emotional. "All those years I felt like something was missing, now I know where I belong."

"Can you ever forgive me for neglecting and abandoning you as a baby?" Mother asked apologetically.

Kimie went silent for a second, then replied. "Answer me this, why didn't you come looking for me after you had Yuri? Did you even love me ?"

"Of course we did." Father added. 'You're mother was.. emotionally damaged at that time."

Kimie still didn't say a single word, despite that they had neglected to nurture their firstborn. I stood quietly in a corner.

"Yuri, you seem to be quiet over there, is everything alright ?" Mother asked.

Then I ran and hugged Kimie tightly.

"For years I thought I was really an only child." I said starting to tear up. "I would never have known you were my older sister, that day when we met at Ouran Academy."

Kimie wrapped her arms around me tightly as well.

"Mm.. it's good to be back little sis." She said.

"Where were you all these years?" I asked.

"Well, I was found outside on the church steps by a Nun. And they took me in until I was old enough to live out on my own." She replied.

Father went over and hugged Kimie, she hugged him back.

"Welcome home." He said.

"Yes, welcome home." Mother said as she come over to give Kimie a hug as well.

"Get away from me!" She said, backing away from her.

"Kimie, what's wrong ?" Mother asked.

"I said 'get away from me.' She said in a sneering tone.

Mother just stood inches away from Kimie, with a sad expression look on her face.

"Come on honey-" Mother said.

"What you did so many years ago was just plain stupid, now it's biting you back in the butt." She replied. "Time may heal all wounds, but it will be a long time before I can forgive you for what you've done."

Kimie put an arm on my shoulder, looking at me.

"Come on Yuri, we need to go plan out some more outfits." She said.

I nodded softly, while trying to dry my tears. Kimie and I both walked out of the kitchen, and went back upstairs.

"Where did I go wrong when we had Kimie?" Mother said to father.

"You said it yourself, we were too young." He replied.

"This isn't helping me to cheer up you know." She replied. "So what if I was depressed after the birth that I turned to alcohol for comfort."

"Thus the reason why you have a drinking problem." He said. "If you want to repair what's has been broken, you really should think of quieting."

She sighed. "Ooh.. I give up."

* * *

Meanwhile at Haruhi's apartment

She was glancing at her phone that had a text from Hikaru displaying 'Would you consider going on a second date with me?'

Her father peeked over Haruhi's shoulder at the text as he walked by.

"Who's the text from? It better not be that perverted Tamaki." He said.

"No dad, it's from Hikaru." She replied.

"Which one was he ? Cause I couldn't tell those two twins apart, the first time I met the host club." He asked.

Haruhi sighs at her father and replied. "Anyway, he just wanted to go on a date, that's all."

"Well, this is shocking news, my Haruhi is all grown up." He said in a flattery tone.

'Jeez dad, it's only a second date.' She thought to herself. "Tomorrow, Hikaru and I are going to the shopping mall."

Her dad was still spaced out in his little daydream, then she smiles.

* * *

At Hikaru and Karou's place

The twins were chatting while lying in their bed.

"Asking Haruhi for another date seems pretty smooth on your part." Karou said.

"Yeah, well don't get too jealous. After all I was the one who got to go on a date with her, only because we all wanted to figure out what she was scared of." Hikaru replied.

"The end result of discovering her blindfolded, in a room with the boss, during a thunderstorm." Karou said.

"I think we all misunderstood that little scene." Hikaru replied. "But it was funny when he was trying to clear up the misunderstanding."

They both sighed in unison.

"Hikaru, what would things be like once we all graduate?" Karou asked.

"That will be decided by our own paths I guess." Hikaru replied.

"Our own paths?" Karou smiled at his brother. "Just what ever you decide, I'll completely understand."

Hikaru smiles back, then snuggled close to Karou and falls fast asleep.

* * *

At Kyoya's place

'Everything going the way I've hoped, now I just have to let things just fall into place.' Kyoya thought while reading a book. 'No one expects anything.'

* * *

At Tamaki's place

He was currently trying to map out his plans for tomorrow night, but the pressure of a first date was already getting to him.

"I've read on first date tips and advice, but none of them are answering the questions that I'm searching for." Tamaki said to himself.

Reading each article thoroughly, he soaked in the information on how to make the perfect plans for a dinner date.

"Maybe this is better to let things go at a normal pace. Besides I don't want to overdo it, and seem that I'm giving her a too strong of a message." Tamaki continued talking to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Kimie and Yuri

We went back up the steps and into my bedroom. I was still in shock at the news for my own mother, that she kept this information from me all these years without even saying anything.

"I-I can't believe you are my older sister. But when we met up as friends at Ouran Academy, you had a different last name." I asked. "How? What? I don't quite understand all of this."

"Heh, funny story." Kimie replied. "I took the last name of my crush from one of my favorite manga's."

"But I saw you calling your parents ?" I said.

"I was only pretending to call. You would think I had you fooled." Kimie replied. "I kinda knew you were my sister, I just didn't say anything right at that moment."

"Ookay, how did you get into Ouran Academy ?" I asked.

"I've got the answer for that specific question. While I was living on my own, I stopped by the library every so often to read up on some interesting things. So I saw an ad for Ouran Academy on the public library's bulletin board, and decided to apply, which I included my name and cell number in case if I got a call back. No sooner I get a call back from the school, that they invite me to the school to take their entrance exam. And I took the opportunity to do something with my life, instead of being a nobody.

"How did you get there ?" I asked.

"Decided to rent a limo for a day." Kimie replied. "The representative asked for my name to verify some information, so I gave them my real last name 'Kagami' instead of my fake one. The salesperson asked if I was related to the guy that own a big tech company in the area. I answered that I was, he didn't believe me at first, until I gave them my photo ID. Unfortunately the man who was assisting me with the transactions, kept asking me if I was telling the truth, that i wasn't some random girl who wandered in just to fool around. Then after a large amount of convincing, they let me borrow a limo for a day also included a driver."

"Ooh so that why you demise the driver when I met you, clever." I said. "One last question though, regarding all of us meeting up at the restaurant, what was reason you were so quiet when mom didn't recognize you right away." I said.

"Her drinking must of caused her to have a brain hemorrhage somewhere that triggered something to make her not remember stuff from years past." Kimie replied. "That's the real reason she didn't recognize me. Father on the other hand was never big on showing weakness, he always puts a tough front, so no one could see him cry."

"Yeah he would always acting like that around me, whenever I came home. Now I'm curious as to who got who's genes?" I said. "I've got mother's dark blue eyes, and you got his brown eyes."

"You've got mother's dark brown wavy hair while I got father's straight jet black hair." Kimie answered. "Speaking of I'll have to square things up with father, once this whole problem blows over. But my relationship with mother, it will take a long while before I can start to trust her again."

"Same here." I said. "I have so many other questions that need to be answered, but they're really not extremely important right now."

Without saying anything, Kimmie embraced her young sister.

"Promise me, you'll never disappear ever again." I said calmly.

"I promise." She replied holding Yuri close.

After hugging for a good solid hour. Jeeves appeared in the doorway.

"Ladies, dinner is now served."

He placed their two plates on Yuri's desk. They ate some of the delicious food that Jeeves had brought up. taking a bit into her food and melted at its texture.

"Mm.. I supposed I did kinda miss being waited on. Living in the finest places money could offer." She said. "Eating all of the fanciest meals."

I chuckled.. "I'm just glad you came back Kimmie. Do you ever think you will forgive mother?"

"If she is willing to clean up her act, get some help, than maybe I will think about it. Right now my focus is on helping you."

* * *

Back Downstairs

"Where did we go wrong?" Mother sobbed.

"Kimmie seems to be bearing some type of grudge against us. Something we didn't know about."

"But for what reason ?"

Father sighed and turned to his wife.

"It was about us abandoning her as a baby. And now that Yuri had found out the true. She has some inflicting emotions going through her mind at the moment."

"Do you think both of them will-."

"Forgive ? Doubt it."

"It may take some time for the mental wounds to heal. In the meantime, maybe you should try to get some emotional help from a therapist."

"Yeah, I'll try. For both our daughters, and for myself."

Father hugged her close.

"You're doing the right thing."

Jeeves, who apparently walked in the kitchen spotting the two.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything important?"

"Not really, have the girls eaten ?"

"I've just brought a plate of their requested food sir. Would you like your meals prepared now ?"

"We'll skip and enjoy a bowl of popcorn instead, the misses and I are gonna snuggle up and watch a movie."

"Very well sire."

"Popcorn and a movie, don't you have work to do ?"

"I'm keeping my promise by spending time with you and the girls. Work can wait."

"This is a whole new side of you that rarely was shown."

"I can't be all work and no play. Besides I miss us fooling in the bedroom."

"Maybe I can arrange that." She replied trying to sound sexy while putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

Once the popcorn was finish popping, both of them walked into the media room for a night of romance to themselves.

* * *

Kimie And Yuri

"Say.. why don't we have a girls day before your big dinner date with- who is this guy again ?"

"Tamaki Suoh."

Kimie scoffs at his name.

"That prince-wannabe, prancing around the hallway like he's the perfect guy. Certainly not my type if you ask me."

"How can you tell that he's a fake, when you haven't been to the host club. I on the other-hand have."

"I think you've been reading too many of those manga stories about princes and princesses, they have distorted your mind between reality and fantasy."

"Hey a girl can dream, can't she."

"Yeah."

"So, I have a hold of my own mind Kim."

She looks at me with a 'I don't believe you' expression

"Anyway, we'll head to the place where mother has her 'spa days' and have a relaxing girl time."

"A spa day sounds like a dream." I nodded in agreement. "Okay tomorrow, we head to the spa."

My digital clock read 11:00 pm

"May as well get some shut-eye. Busy day ahead." Kimie yawned.

I pulled out a drawer bed.

"Here, you can sleep in my room tonight. Mom and Dad had to use your old room for storage."

"Figures."

"Also, I'll let you use one of my night gowns, since we don't have any extra clothes for you at the moment."

"You would do this, even for me."

"Of course, you're my sister, and nothing can change that."

Kimie emotionally snapped.

"Yuri, you don't get it, do you. Mother and Father abandoned me as a baby. And you think things will be ok again.

"I don't know what going through your mind but you need to let it go."

"I can't, I saw things you wouldn't want to know about. Terrible horrible things." She starts to sob.

"What kind of horrible things?"

"Stuff that you're too young to know about."

"You can tell me Kimie."

"I can't, I just can't."

With my sister's sadden face, I put my arms around Kimie and she starts to cry. Embracing and comforting her as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Maybe I'll let you sleep with me in my princess size bed."

We both climbed in, and got under the covers. Kimie closed her eyes with tears still lingering, which I gently wiped them away.

Then I laid down and praying tomorrow will be successful.. I hope.

* * *

Next Chapter 10: The Romantic Date


End file.
